Therapy For Losers
by ChildInMe
Summary: Mix in a few characters from PJO, a therapist, an arrest, name confusion, angst, and jackalope threats. What do you get? Therapy for losers! NOW NEW AND IMPROVED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Therapy for Losers**

**Disclaimer: No! No! No! I do not own PJO! (Hey, that rhymes!)**

**Author: None other than yours truly, Heejung! Although recently I've decided to romanize my name so it's Hee Jung, which is what it's supposed to be.**

**Summary: Mix in a few characters from PJO, a therapist, an arrest, name confusion, angst, and jackalope threats. What do you get? Therapy for losers! Threeshot.**

**So there's no confusion: **

**Voice 1 is Angela Denoto, therapist, OC, named after a character from another book**

**Voice 2 is Percy**

**Voice 3 is Thalia**

**Voice 4 is Nico**

**Voice 5 is Luke**

**Voice 6 is Annabeth**

**Voice 7: Grover**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The following was found in the desk drawers of Angela Denoto, a well-known therapist, shortly after her death. The first is a long tape recorder conversation involving strangely odd people…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: Hello. My name is Angela Denoto.

VOICE 2: Um, hi? I kinda figured that because of your nametag and all.

VOICE 1: So…

VOICE 2: So what?

VOICE 1: Your name is…?

VOICE 2: Percy.

VOICE 1: We would prefer your full name, please.

VOICE 2: Perseus Poseidon Jackson.

VOICE 1: I suppose your mother really liked Greek mythology.

VOICE 2: Um, you could say that…I guess. She especially liked particular one sea god in the Greek mythology.

VOICE 1: You look uncomfortable. Would you like another chair?

VOICE 2: No! No! It's all right.

_(Twenty-five second pause)_

VOICE 1: I hope you realize why you're in here.

VOICE 2: I'm in here because I tried to defend myself.

VOICE 1: Excuse me?

VOICE 2: Self-defense!

VOICE 1: I wouldn't call it that.

VOICE 2: Let me explain things. You see, I was just walking around with some friends of mine when this guy comes and attacks me and threatens to kill me. I had to defend myself! I didn't even try to hurt the little guy! Then Luke comes up with that weird sword, Backbiter, and he goes wild! Do you expect me not to defend myself?

_(Noise of shifting papers)_

VOICE 1: According to this, several eyewitnesses claim that the little boy yelled that you had murdered his sister previously.

VOICE 2: No. No, I didn't.

VOICE 1: You don't sound very sure.

VOICE 2: She died, all right, but I didn't kill her. But it was my fault, I think. I let her go, and I promised Nico that I would protect her. That's just as bad, isn't it?

VOICE 1: Can you please tell me exactly what happened at the time of his sister's death?

VOICE 2: No.

VOICE 1: Why not?

VOICE 2: You won't believe me.

VOICE 1: Try me.

VOICE 2: Fine! _(Mutters something indistinguishable.)_ You see, some friends and I were in part of a quest that the Oracle sent of on because Kronos kidnapped my friend and the goddess Artemis, and I-

VOICE 1: I want the truth.

VOICE 2: I am telling the truth! Whose bright idea was it to send us to a freaking therapist?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_VOICE 1: Hello._

_VOICE 3: I'm calling my lawyer._

_VOICE 1: Very well, then. We will give you a phone shortly. Would you please answer my questions?_

_VOICE 3: No._

_VOICE 1: Please state your name._

_VOICE 3: No._

_VOICE 1: Your name is Thalia, correct?_

_VOICE 3: I know my rights._

_VOICE 1: Thalia…_

_VOICE 3: I am serious. You can't do this to the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis!_

_VOICE 1: Hunters of Artemis?_

_VOICE 3: Forget it. _(Now muttering)_ Stupid Percy. Whose bright idea was it to make us walk in broad daylight the day before his sixteenth birthday?_

_VOICE 1: I don't know what you're talking about._

_VOICE 3: When Arte…I mean my lawyer. Sorry, I meant lawyer. Don't look at me like that. When my lawyer returns, you'll be a jackalope._

_VOICE 1: _(slightly strained voice) _Is that a threat?_

_VOICE 3: Nope._

_VOICE 1: According to this, you pulled out a real bow and arrow set and attempted to shoot someone with it._

_VOICE 3: Little traitor had it coming. I can't believe I used to like him._

_VOICE 1: You are talking irrationally. I seriously recommend for you to tell the truth._

_VOICE 3: _(Ignoring completely)_ Back then, Luke used to be my hero. But now, he's…_

_VOICE 1: Do you have any history of any disorders?_

_VOICE 3: I need my lawyer._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: Please sit down.

VOICE 4: Thank you.

VOICE 1: Your name is Nico di Angelo, correct?

VOICE 4: Yes, ma'am.

VOICE 1: You seem like a polite young man.

VOICE 4: Yes, ma'am. My sister always told me to be polite to adults.

VOICE 1: You don't seem like the kind of person who would attempt to kill four teenagers standing around.

VOICE 4: I'm not a teenager yet, ma'am. I'm twelve.

VOICE 1: Ah, yes.

VOICE 4: Look, Angela. I can call you Angela, right? Thanks. Anyway, Angela, I can assure you that I have a perfectly good reason to do what I did. I was an orphan. Actually, my dad was a big, powerful, important man and I was his bastard. My sister and I weren't even supposed to be born. Our mother died and our father didn't even bother to look after us. Then my sister died, and the very person who promised to protect her could've prevented her death. But he didn't. He was too cowardly.

VOICE 1: You are talking about Perseus Poseidon Jackson?

VOICE 4: Yeah. Not just him, but Thalia, too. She was on the quest. But mostly Percy.

VOICE 1: You associate, Luke, claims that Percy is a threat. A threat to what?

VOICE 4: A threat to my sanity.

VOICE 1: Nico. I'm not fooled by your acting skills. My daughter took acting classes ,and I can see that your eyes are shifting to the right, which means you are lying or feel that you are lying slightly in the very least. (AN: Or was it to the left? I forgot.)

VOICE 4: _(Loses charm)_ Oh yeah? Stupid little mortal. What can you do about that? It's not my fault that some stupid mortal police hauls us off to a stupid mortal therapist who can't even do anything. Jump off a cliff. When Kronos rises to full power, I'll be there by his side, his favorite grandkid. I will avenge Bianca.

VOICE 1: You and your associates-

VOICE 4: Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover are not my associates. Enemies all the way!

VOICE 1: Yes. You enemies and associate seem to have an unhealthy obsession with Greek mythology. You talk about Kronos as if he was real.

VOICE 4: He is real, and don't you forget that.

Noises outside

VOICE 1: What is that?

VOICE 4: Probably Thalia strangling Luke.

_(Muffled, distant shouting followed by a sound that seems like an arrow whistling past someone and hitting the wall.)_

VOICE 4: Definitely Thalia strangling Luke.

VOICE 1: Oh dear.

VOICE 4: Don't get up, Angela. It doesn't matter. They're gonna stop soon, anyway.

VOICE 1: Are you really twelve years old?

VOICE 4: If you really go by years, I'm almost in my hundreds. No wait, I mean I'm getting close to my eighties or nineties. It's kind of hard keeping track.

_(Pause.)_

VOICE 1: Please. Can you pass me that bottle of Tylenol?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_VOICE 1: Thank you for volunteering to come back._

_VOICE 2: Had to. Couldn't stand being around Thalia and Luke. I had to get away._

_VOICE 1: Ah, yes. Back to business. Eyewitnesses have stated that you took out a ballpoint pen and tried to stab Luke with it. Why is that?_

_VOICE 2: Riptide is not just a pen. He's my sword, the only balanced sword, and an actual gift from my father._

_VOICE 1: Percy. Look, I want to be your friend._

_VOICE 2: Well, you're not being really friendly. You're trying to interrogate me, aren't you?_

_VOICE 1: Have you been in jail before?_

_VOICE 2: Uh…no._

_VOICE 1: Percy…_

_VOCIE 2: Does being the target for a nationwide manhunt count?_

_VOICE 1: I'm being serious._

_VOICE 2: You want me to be honest, then? Fine. I've had a troubled past, I guess. For a long time, I thought that Dad was dead. Then my two uncles, Dad's brothers who really hate each other by the way, accused me of crimes I didn't do, and it took a while before my name got cleared. Then my cousin Luke Then I found out I had a half-brother who was kind of…big. Then my cousin Thalia comes back after she was…gone for a long time. Then I met my other cousins, Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Bianca died and Nico blamed me._

_VOICE 1: Wait. Thalia, Luke, and Nico are your cousins?_

_VOICE 2: Yeah. But I don't really think of them that way much. If you want to get technical about it, Thalia is my father's brother's daughter. Nico is my father's other brother's son. Luke's father is Thalia's half-sister, so I guess Luke is my father's brother's son's son. Annabeth is like that, except she's my father's brother's daughter's daughter._

_VOICE 1: Please, tell us about this "Kronos" whom others think is alive._

_VOICE 2: Look, I'd rather not talk about it. I'd probably slip up. Ask Annabeth when its her turn. She's the smart one._

_VOICE 1: Are you fond of Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia?_

_VOICE 2: Yeah. They're my friends._

_VOICE 1: No romantic inclinations to either Annabeth or Thalia, or maybe even that dear sister Nico mentioned, Bianca? Possibly Annabeth? It is said that you were especially protecting her. Do you love her?_

_VOICE 2: Um, I know my rights! I don't have to tell if I don't want to!_

_VOICE 1:Now you're sounding like Thalia._

_VOICE 2: Thalia's gotten a lot snobbier since she became lieutenant, and she was snobby to begin with. But she still has some good ideas._

(Crashing noises.)

_VOICE 2: Speaking of Thalia…_

_VOICE 1: Not again!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: State your name loudly and clearly.

VOICE 5: Luke.

VOICE 1: Full name.

VOICE 5: _(Mumbles)_

VOICE 1: Excuse me?

VOICE 5: _(Mumbles even more)_

VOICE 1: I can't hear you.

VOICE 5: Luke Annakin Skywalker.

VOICE 1: I'm sorry. Is this some sort of joke?

VOICE 5: No! Stop smirking! It's not funny. It was Mom's idea. She thought that it was cute. And appropriate, seeing how Dad is…

VOICE 1: Your father?

VOICE 5: Yeah. Stupid dad. I hate him. Hate, hate, hate. He turned to the dark side, not me.

VOICE 1: Ah, yes. In a previous conversation, Percy claimed that you, Thalia, and Nico are all related. Is that true?

VOICE 5: Yeah. Annabeth, the blond girl with the others, is also related to us. Not Grover, though.

VOICE 1: Why are all these relations trying to kill each other? Why are you and your cousins armed?

VOICE 5: Oh yeah. Thalia has the bow and arrow set because she's a Hunter. And her stupid spear is just a piece of junk, but Aegis is a magic shield that's a gift from old Zeus himself. Annabeth has her magic hat and knife. Percy has his inferior sword and two bottles of water. He's useless without some water. Nico has his…stuff. My sword is Backbiter, and I won't tell you anything else because my enemies might be listening out the door, and I don't want to risk that.

VOICE 1: Excuse me?

VOICE 5: Stupid mortal. Forget it.

_(Pause.)_

VOICE 1: Why did you try to attack the following people? Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth?

VOICE 5: We were trying to attack Percy. The others just got in our way.

VOICE 1: Why him?

VOICE 5: He wouldn't join us. So we had to kill him.

VOICE 1: That sounds a little too extreme.

VOICE 5: Nothing's too extreme.

VOICE 1: I have a feeling that this session will be useless. I'll bring in someone else.

VOICE 5: No! Thalia will kill me!

VOICE 1: Then why don't you fight back against her?

_(Pause.)_

VOICE 1: I've noticed that no matter how many attempts she has made to beat you up, you are careful not to hurt her back. Only defend. That's the reason you have those bruises.

_(Pause.)_

VOICE 1: Luke?

VOICE 5: I don't know. Would you try to fight back?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_VOICE 6: My name is Annabeth Chase._

_VOICE 1: Yes. Have your friends told you about stating your name?_

_VOICE 6: Yeah. They have._

(Pause.)

_VOICE 1: Thalia and Luke seemed to have calmed down considerably._

_VOICE 6: Um, that's because you had them chained to the wall._

_VOICE 1: There's that._

(Pause.)

_VOICE 6: Percy seemed a little troubled when he came out the second time. He won't tell me what you talked about. Why?_

_VOICE 1: I think that's up for him to tell._

_VOICE 6: Just be grateful that Thalia's lawyer is busy right now. She won't be arriving until later._

_VOICE 1: Why do you think that Luke and Nico attacked Percy?_

_VOICE 6: Why should I tell you?_

_VOICE 1: You seem like a smart young lady._

_VOICE 6: Smarter than you. Why did the police send us to a therapist? Are we under arrest?_

_VOICE 1: Yes, you are under arrest. The police decided to send you to me because they think that you and your friends are a little…troubled._

_VOICE 6: You mean insane?_

_VOICE 1: No, not insane. Please, Annabeth. Can you cooperate?_

_VOICE 6: First, tell me what you and Percy talked about._

_VOICE 1: I can't._

_VOICE 6: Then I won't tell you either._

_VOICE 1: Very well then. I'll send for the next person._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: State your full name slowly and clearly into the tape recorder.

VOICE 7: Grove. Er. Under. Wood.

VOICE 1: Excuse me? A grove under wood?

VOICE 7: NO! Grover is my first name. Underwood is my last name, family name, surname, whatever you wanna call it.

VOICE 1: Your entire group always seems to have a trouble with telling their names.

VOICE 7: They were complaining about it. And is it really necessary to chain Thalia and Luke to the wall? They were saying all this stuff they would do to you.

VOICE 1: What kind of stuff?

VOICE 7: Oh. Just stuff. I think you're better off not knowing.

VOICE 1: Ah. You acted very violent when the police took away your mouth organ. Why is that?

VOICE 7: That mouth organ is very special. And it's my weapon.

VOICE 1: A mouth organ?

VOICE 7: It's a long story.

VOICE 1: Then save it for another time.

VOICE 7: Okay. I'm hungry, Mrs. Denoto.

VOICE 1: Call me Angela.

VOICE 7: I'm really hungry, Angela.

VOICE 1: You just ate!

VOICE 7: But those were just cookies! I need something filling. Like tin cans.

VOICE 1: Tin cans?

VOICE 7: Oops. I slipped up. And Annabeth told me specifically not to.

_(Sound of head banging on table.)_

VOICE 1: Please, Grover, stop!

_(Sound of head banging on table ceases.)_

VOICE 1: Thank you.

VOICE 7: That doesn't help my hunger much.

VOICE 1: Very well. A one hour break to you and your friends, and then it' back to therapy.

VOICE 7: Deal.

**Wow! Long chapter! The juices of inspirations are flowing through me, and I am officially out of my creativity flump. You like? I'll admit it, I took this idea from a fanfiction from the "Midnighters." I just couldn't resist! (I also recommend that you read that fic if you are acquainted with the "Midnighters." Like I said, this will be a threeshot. Await more! And review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The following is from another tape recorder found shortly after the death of Angela Denoto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: Hello, Annabeth.

VOICE 6: It's nice to see you, too. Angela.

VOICE 1: Okay, let us start. What kind of a childhood did you have? Pleasant? Not so pleasant? Or normal?

VOICE 6: Um, I read a lot. And I lived with my father. I didn't have a mother. I didn't even meet her until much later. We both look alike, Mom and me.

VOICE 1: You love your mother? 

VOICE 6: Yeah! I want to be just like her!

VOICE 1: What attributes does your mother possess that make you want to be like her?

VOICE 6: Well, she's very smart. And…she's smart. She's also intelligent. She's calm. And, uh, logical. Did I mention she was smart?

VOICE 1: Do you really think that intelligence is a way to measure your happiness.

VOICE 6: Yeah, of course!

VOICE 1: Positive?

VOICE 6: Um, yeah!

VOICE 1: Then you are a sad person indeed.

VOICE 6: Excuse me!

VOICE 1: You should have the normal life any girl leads. Do you ever think about clothes, or makeup, or boys, or anything of the like? I'm not saying that being smart is a bad thing, but you do deserve a life instead of carrying that burden on your shoulders.

VOICE 6: _(angrily)_ I do NOT have a burden!

VOICE 1: Everyone has some sort of a burden in their lives, Annabeth. Some of them are smaller than others, but they're still there. Yours, it seems, is rather big. Besides being infatuated with young Percy, you want to fill in your mother's shoes, and you are really insecure about yourself. Oh, and you've been worrying that you would be kicked off your basketball team.

VOICE 6: How did you know about the basketball team thing?

VOICE 1: I hacked.

VOICE 6: What?

VOICE 1: See, I used some gadgets to retrieve your school's mainframe computer's password, and then I changed my computer's IP address temporarily. From then on, it was simple enough. Oh, and Coach Windkloppel says that if you don't learn how to make free throws by next month, you're going to be kicked out.

VOICE 6: Darn it! Wait a minute, did you just say that I was infatuated with Percy?

VOICE 1: Why don't you retire to the other room?

VOICE 6: You are so dead. I'll tell Thalia to turn you into a jackalope!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: It's nice to see you again, Nico.

VOICE 4: _(mockingly)_ It's nice to see you again, Nico.

VOICE 1: Did your older sister ever teach you your manners?

VOICE 4: You suck.

VOICE 1: Lovely. Now describe your childhood.

VOICE 4: I had a sister. I was an orphan. I hate broccoli. I went to school.

VOICE 1: Ahh. Let us talk about your hate for broccoli.

VOICE 4: And asparagus. Ohmigod, who likes that kind of stuff. Vegetables suck, except for carrots and potatoes because they're roots. But broccoli and asparagus? Icky! Icky! Icky! I mean, even if you put melted cheese or even butter over them, they're still totally unacceptable. I can't believe how anyone could survive eating those.

VOICE 1: How…enlightening.

VOICE 4: Uh, sorry 'bout that. Are you gonna make me look at stupid inkblots or something, stupid old therapist?

VOICE 1: No. Tell me more about your childhood.

VOICE 4: Okay, fine, stupid therapist. Oh wait! I forgot to tell you. Thalia and Luke send their love. Thalia says she's gonna turn you into a jackalope for sure, but Luke wants to stab you with Backbiter.

VOICE 1: Your childhood, Nico.

VOICE 4: Oh yeah. Uh, our mom came from Italy and she settled in the greater Los Angelas metropolitan area and stuff like that. I think. And then she had Bianca and me, and then she…died. And then Bianca and I went to an orphanage and then there were rumors that there was some sort of a prophecy…

VOICE 1: Oh?

VOICE 4: Yeah, but Bianca promised me that she would make sure both of us never went through life with that kind of burden on our shoulders. So she pleaded with our father, and then…Wait, I'm remembering all this stuff all of a sudden!

VOICE 1: Yes, yes, go on.

VOICE 4: That's all I remember. Sorry.

VOICE 1: You are lying.

VOICE 4: Am not. I just forgot something. I just almost forgot the way my sister smiled. That's all.

VOICE 1: That's all?

VOICE 4: _(wistfully)_ Yeah. That's all. Just her smile. Sometimes when you try to remember something hard, you forget it even more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: Tell me about your childhood, Thalia.

VOICE 3: Why should I? You chained me up against the wall and then muzzled me!

VOICE 1: Well, if you had stopped fighting Luke, I wouldn't have. Besides, it wasn't a muzzle. It was a gag. There is a fine difference.

VOICE 3: Whatever! It's his fault! Anyways, my childhood was bad. Except for the time with Annabeth and Luke.

VOICE 1: What did you do with Annabeth and Luke during this time you're talking about?

VOICE 3: Nothing. We just ran around, fought monsters, ate whatever we went, woke up whenever we wanted, and didn't have a care in the entire world.

VOICE 1: Thalia…

VOICE 3: Yes, stupid Angela?

VOICE 1: What problems do you have now because of Luke and Annabeth?

VOICE 3: Annabeth gives me no problems. She just doesn't want to join the Hunters and moons after Percy, even though she says she doesn't. Oh, and she told me to turn you into a jackalope. Which I will do soon enough. Luke is stupid. He's a traitor. Therefore, he's a stupid traitor. When I was younger, I used to hope that……never mind.

VOICE 1: Luke also seems to like you.

VOICE 3: Of course he does. He's my old childhood friend.

VOICE 1: I don't mean it that way.

VOICE 3: You mean it the other way? Liar. Luke likes Jessica Alba.

VOICE 1: What?

VOICE 3: It's true. When we were younger, he'd moon over pictures of her. I had to cover Annabeth's eyes. Such indecency!

VOICE 1: Let's say that, theoretically, Luke loved you. What would you do?

VOICE 3: Nothing.

VOICE 1: What do you mean?

VOICE 3: Nothing. I would do nothing. What's past is past. Besides, I'm a Hunter now, and I don't need men. My sister doesn't take kindly to her maiden servants leaving her to run off with a boy, especially a traitor. Besides, I'm happy.

VOICE 1: Are you really?

VOICE 3: _(slight pause)_ Yes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: It's nice to see you again, Grover.

VOICE 7: Um, yeah, uh, Angela. Yeah.

VOICE 1: You seem unusually nervous.

VOICE 7: Annabeth says if I slip up again, she'll make me sorry!

VOICE 1: Don't worry. Everything here is confidential. Tell me about your childhood.

VOICE 7: Um, I grew up with my dad and Uncle Ferdinand.

VOICE 1: How are they?

VOICE 7: They died.

VOICE 1: Oh. Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

VOICE 7: It's all right. Dad left home and probably died when I was eight. Uncle Ferdinand left when I was sixteen, but I didn't find out what happened to him. That is until, the whole Lightning bolt quest, when I saw his body petrified by Medusa.

_(Grover suddenly breaks out into crying. Angela tries to comfort him. This lasts for about five to ten minutes.)_

VOICE 7: Sorry. Sorry about that, Angela. Can I call you Angie?

VOICE 1: Yeah, sure…

VOICE 7: I miss my father and uncle! Waaaah!

VOICE 1: You poor thing. Who took care of you?

VOICE 7: I was an orphan. Waaah!

VOICE 1: There, there.

VOICE 7: Since you feel so sorry for me, baby…do you wanna go out on a date?

_(Silence for about a minute, punctuated by a slap.)_

VOICE 7: Ow! Ow! That hurts.

VOICE 1: Serves you right. Now go on out.

VOICE 7: Bye…wait a minute!

VOICE 1: Yes?

VOICE 7: It seems like your aura is…no. It's just my imagination.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: Hello little Luke. Annakin. Skywalker.

VOICE 5: You shut up.

VOICE 1: Forgive me, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I know a little bit about your childhood. Tell me some more. Your feelings, stuff like that.

VOICE 5: No. Nosy person. You almost made me feel like a good guy last time.

VOICE 1: I think that you really are a good person, Luke. It's just that you don't realize it, and you've lost too much.

VOICE 5: I know I'm a good person.

VOICE 1: Good!

VOICE 5: Not good as in I'm a really good person, but I'm on the right side.

VOICE 1: Ah yes. Do you regret it?

VOICE 5: No! Why would I regret it?

VOICE 1: You hurt your friends. And you lost Thalia.

VOICE 5: I don't need Thalia! When we were younger, do you know what she did? She put all fifteen of my Jessica Alba posters into the shredder! The shredder! And I loved those posters! Then she broke all of _my _little Angie Jolie figurines, and my, um, very historical Helen of Troy statues!

VOICE 1: Ah.

VOICE 5: You think it's funny, don't you? Well it's not!

VOICE 1: I never said that!

VOICE 5: But I can tell. You're smirking!

(At this point, Angela Denoto laughs heartily for more than five minutes, and Luke protests fiercely, calling her a "stupid therapist" at several points.)

VOICE 5: I hate you…

VOICE 1: Don't you love therapy as much as you love Thalia?

VOICE 5: Hell no. I love Thalia way more. Wait!

VOICE 1: So you do love Thalia.

VOICE 5: No, I don't.

VOICE 1: You do realize this is all being recorded.

VOICE 5: Darn it!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VOICE 1: Percy!

VOICE 2: What did you do to the others? Thalia's sulking in corner, Nico is off daydreaming about something, Annabeth is fuming, and Luke broke another one of your vases. The one with the yellow roses in them.

VOICE 1: Ouch. I loved the yellow roses.

VOICE 2: Yeah. My mom loves them, too.

VOICE 1: I didn't do anything to them, by the way. Just talked to them.

VOICE 2: Yeah right. I've never ever seen Nico this spacey, and Thalia this sulky. Now I'm scared on what you'll do to me.

VOICE 1: Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, correct?

VOICE 2: Yeah, so?

VOICE 1: You seem nervous about it. Your sweet sixteen is always a big deal.

VOICE 2: Mine's a big deal, too. A huge deal. A gigantic deal. In other words, it's very big.

VOICE 1: Yeah, I kind of figured that out myself.

VOICE 2: Well, yeah. I have no idea what the gods will do to me now! Luke said they had something lined up for my sixteenth birthday, and it sure as hell doesn't sound good. I'll probably run away. Yes, I'll run away…

VOICE 1: You can't just run away. For one thing, where would you run away to?

VOICE 2: I could probably crash at Annabeth's place. She wouldn't mind. I think. And if she does mind, I'll hide in a box like a hobo!

VOICE 1: Percy, you're standing up.

VOICE 2: What? Oh, sorry. I'll sit down again.

VOICE 1: Good. Thank you. Percy, you should never be scared of growing up.

VOICE 2: In my case, it's different.

VOICE 1: Different or not, you should learn to love life. Look forward to every birthday until you get old and die. That kind of stuff. Not matter what anyone has planned for you doesn't mean you should panic.

VOICE 2: Oh.

VOICE 1: I think our session is over.

_(Someone outside is banging on he door, demanding that Percy come out. It is a policeman.)_

VOICE 2: Man, now I'm really going to jail. See ya later, Angela.

VOICE 1: See you later, too. You and your friends are extraordinary young people, Percy. I hope I can meet you guys again. Outside of the therapy office, of course. Oh, and don't worry about the police. I got you all off.

VOICE 7: Really? Thanks!

_(Sounds of Percy exiting the room excitedly.)_

VOICE 1: Heh. He and the others were more than what I expected.

_(Five minutes of nothing but the sound of pencil scratching on paper.)_

_(Sound of someone else entering room.)_

VOICE 8: Angela! You really did a remarkable job.

VOICE 1: Oh, hello. Long time no see, Father.

VOICE 8: So, how did you manipulate the policemen so easily? Wait, don't tell me!

VOICE 1: That's right. I finally learned to manipulate the Mist.

VOICE 8: That Chiron has really taught you well.

VOICE 1: Oh, please. Chiron only taught me back when I was a kid. I learned to manipulate the Mist on my own.

VOICE 8: How did you like them?

VOICE 1: They were a bunch of weird teenagers. Just like I once was. My half-brother likes Jessica Alba. Did you know that?

VOICE 8: My son's tastes are a little…fanatical at times. But he's a good kid.

VOICE 1: I gave them my e-mail address.

VOICE 8: Your mistake, Angela. You will get unbelievable spam.

VOICE 1: Want to make a bet?

VOICE 8: You're on. Hey, you forgot to turn the tape recorder off.

VOICE 1: Oh yeah. Here.

_(End of tape recorder.)_

**Chapter 2 completed! Surprised that Angela is a half-blood, the daughter of Hermes? I had that planned out since I first started. The next chapter will be about Angela exchanging a few e-mails. Oh, and I recommend that you read the first chapter again. I made some changes.**


End file.
